Meet The Family
by Shade Penn
Summary: Set 1 month after Just Married. When Superboy finds out he has "siblings" he decides to call his "brother." "Jason White?" "Wow, we could pass for twins." "That's...a startling assumption."


A/N: I own nothing, but Alice. This fic was made after watching Young Justice and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

* * *

><p>Siblings. The exact definition being offspring that share DNA between one or both parents.<p>

And I apparently have _two._ A brother and a sister. Or I thought the latter was a sister. As I recall, 'Alice' is a girl name despite the quesionable 'Chris' at the beginning.

I only knew about them because after another failed attempt to connect with Superman did I overhear Batman say two names that caused Superman to retort rather angrily, though my own interest had been piqued.

Who were 'Chris Alice' and 'Jason White?'

Thankfully, the Internet was one of the things I could use for the most basic of things, like searching up the names and finding out who these people were and why they were so important. I typed in the first name I had heard and the search engine came up with few results.

Aparrently the name 'Chris Alice' used in a name were very rare.

I clicked on the first result and it showed me the student I.D of a second-year college student named 'Chris Alice _Kent.'_ The surname made me read on through the information displayed, despite there being a _severe_ lack of actual information.

She had blond wavy hair, blue eyes and she was 19. The 'mother' section was empty, but the 'father' section made me accept that this was my sister. The space had 'Clark Kent' typed in.

As soon as I had shaken myself out of my almost-stupor, I looked up the name 'Jason White.' It came back with alot more results with either being the wrong name or just not relevant.

As I had come to the 7th result, I knew without any doubt that I would've passed out if I had been a human.

Staring back from a High School I.D photo was..._me._

The face in the photo looked exactly like mine, the only discernable differences, not matter how slight, was the slightly longer and messier dark hair, the shade darker blue eyes, and the mischievous gleam in them. Though the biggest difference I saw was the chesire-cat smile on his lips.

And this one just so happened to come with a contact number.

* * *

><p>In my relatively short life, I could never remember feeling so emotionally jumbled.<p>

But as I listened to the ring of the phone, I tried to get my emotions in check. Would he be surprised? Angry? Disgusted? After all, if I've never heard of him and my new sister. then the only reasonable belief is that they never heard about me.

...Or they do know and just don't want anything to do with me.

"Hello?"

The sudden voice on the other end of the phone line broke me out of my thoughts. The voice was male, an octave higher than mine, and _much_ more cheerful. "Is Jason White there?" I asked finally regaining my voice.

"This is he." The voice said cheerily. "Who am _I_ talking too?"

My throat felt dry. I was actually _talking_ to my _brother._ "I'm Superboy." I blurted out on impulse.

There was a stunned silence on the other end.

"E-_excuse me_." Jason said in disbelief. "Did you just say you were Superboy?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Uh-huh." Jason still sounded stupified. "I've never heard of you."

"I've never heard of you either." I shot back, my response more defensive than I wanted it to be.

"Touche." Jason quipped. "Wait, _how_ did you hear about me?" He twisted the question up like it wasn't a good answer he expected to hear.

"I overheard Batman mention you and a 'Chris Alice' to Superman and I got surious." I replied.

"I see." Jason sounded very surprised at my answer. "You do realize that we have to meet now, right?" There was a sly tone beginnin got creep into his voice. "Seeing as I _refuse_ to talk aout this over the phone. So where ya wanna meet?"

"You're letting _me_ choose?" I asked in surprise.

"Uh, _yeah._ I feel it's only fair to meet in a place _you_ want too." Jason replied, the cheer in his voice starting to return.

To be honest, I haven't really been anywhere that we _could_ meet at. Though there was one place I could think of. "The park in Metropolis." I said finally.

"I know that park, my mom and satep-dad used to take me there." Jason's voice sounded almost wistful. "Anyway, bet there at 9 tomorro morning, okay? Less people and that. See ya." With that last awkward goodbye, Jason hung up.

I hung up the phone and put it back on it's handle and I felt a strong feeling wash over me. It was like I didn't want to stand still, it was like I wanted to shout or do something else completely unorthodox. I was _happy_. I was going to meet my _brother._

_...Wait._ He said 'morning.'

* * *

><p>The morning air was crisp and there really <em>was<em> no one here in the park. I still wore a jacket though to hide my T-shirt crest. I'm sure no one knew I had left Mt. Justice, and if they _did, _they weren't saying anything.

"Excuse me?"

I nearly jumped at the sudden voice, but that same phrase being said by the same voice from the phone made me remained seated. I dared to look up and stared directly into a pair of eyes that were just a shade darker than mine. "Jason White?"

The face that looked nearly identical to mine with the exception of the slight roundness of the face had a look of stunned amazement. "Wow, we could pass for twins." he said smirking.

"That's...a startling assumption." I said and looked at what he was wearing. He had on black jeans, and shoes, a red shirt with an open blue jacket over it. His belt had the 'S' shield that erased any remanining doubt that this was my brother. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Jason looked confused. "Super Speed." he answered like it should have been obvious.

I felt a knot of jealously form in my stomach. "I don't have that power yet." I muttered.

"Hey, don't worry. I didn't get that power until recently." Jason said sitting down beside me. "So, did you leave a note for your mom saying you were coming to meet with me?" he asked with a concern that was all to foreign for me.

I froze at the 'mother' part. Did he think I was like him? Born, I mean. This was the hard part. I had no problem admiting I was a clone to Superman, but why was it so difficult to say it to his son, my brother?

Because he might reject me of course.

"I wasn't born like you." I stated bluntly. "I was created from Superman's DNA. I'm his clone." I muttered.

Jason was silent, a blank look on his face. Then very slowly, he shrugged. "What's the difference? I, mean, look at us! We _both_ could be his clones. You're still family though." he suddenly scowled slightly as a far off looke appeared in his eyes. "Tell me though; did he just suddenly appear one day and he found out about you being his clone? His son?"

The picture Jason painted was very similar to the actual event. "Very much like that. How do you know this?"

Jason got a sad smile on his face. "Because that's exactly what happened with me and Alice. Alice was like 4 or something, and I was like 7 or something."

"So you're the oldest?" I asked with some confusion. Alice, who was 'Chris Alice,' I assumed was suppose to be the oldest. And technically I was the youngest despite being physically 16.

Jason shook his head. "No. Alice is, he just found out about her after her...mother-dad's _first wife_ even-was murdered. Then he found out about me after he nearly died to stop Lex Luthor from taking over the world. _Again_." he huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the bench, a suddenly somber look crossing his face. "And then he basically pretends you don't exist, doesn't he?"

I started at that. "You too?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Jason nodded. "From what I hear Alice grouch about often enough is that he used to treat her like furniture, and he only saw me once a year; no phone calls on my birthdays or any holidays." he frowned. "He'd only know half the stuff that goes on back home is because I call him...or mom does." he shook his head. "And his excuse everytime is-"

"'I'm too busy.'" I finished.

Jason looked at me in surprise, but nodded. "Yes, _that_ is a phrase I'm starting to hate, but I _can't _hate him. He's still my father. It's just...awkward most of the time that I _do_ see him." he shrugged. "Guess that's why I act like I do when ever he does come over." he muttered.

"What about when you and Alice got your powers?" I asked. "Did he help you then?"

"Nope." Jason answered plainly. "Dad most likely thinks Alice and I learned on our own." he snorted and rolled his eyes. "_As if_. Luckily though, Kara cared enough about us to be there when we needed help at least."

Kara? Could he mean... "Kara-El? The Supergirl?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"You mean if I asked, she'd help me?" I tried not to get too hopeful. There was a chance she's wouldn't accept me as easily as Jason did. Then there's Alice, who I have yet to meet.

"Why don't you ask her?" Jason said, a mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes.

"How would I even know where to find her?" I asked incredulously.

"That's easy." Jason said smirking. "Dad asked Kara to come live with me to make sure I don't go _completely_ insane. Though she and Alice are at my mom and step-dad's house just down the street."

"They're both here?" I asked.

"Yeah, wanna go meet them?" Jason asked and I was on my feet in a second. Jason grinned playfully up at me. "Guess that answers my question."

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped in the more spacious living room of Jason's original home, my eyes immediately locked on two blonde women who were shorter than me. I recognized one as Chris Alice Kent; my sister, and the other as Kara-El; Supergirl.<p>

Jason and the one he identified as 'mom' came in behind me, her departing to let us talk.

Kara cracked a smile. "Yout two could pass for twins."

I had a sense of Deja Vu at the remark. "Jason said the same thing."

"So, do you have a name we could call you?" Alice asked in a strained.

"Superboy." I answered.

Alice, and everyone else, blinked at that. "No, I mean a name-name."

"I don't have one." I admitted.

Jason sighed. "He's a clone of dad." he said bluntly.

I tried to glare at Jason, but he stared coolly back at me.

"That's a relief." Kara said sighing.

I whipped my head toward her, obvious surprise on my face. "What?"

Kara smiled again. "I was worried about the fact another one of Clark's kids that no one knew about pop up again. I was seriously thinking I neede to have a talk with him."

"So you accept what I am?" I asked.

Alice this time answered. "Hey, you're still our brother, and a lot more mature than Jason. That's good enough for me."

"Hey!" Jason said indignantly.

I then remembered why I was here in this house. "Kara...could you help me to control my powers?" I asked tentatively.

Instead of refusing, Kara smiled pleasantly at me. "Sure thing. Thanks to helping Jason and Alice with their powers, I have lots of experience-including what _not_ to try ever again." she shoom her head as if ridding herself of a bad memory.

"Conner." Alice said abruptly and we all stared at her. "Your name could be Conner since you don't have one."

"That's...actually nice of you, Alice." Jason said with great surprise in his voice. "I guess Blurr's good for you after all."

Blurr? Who's Blurr?

Alice glared at Jason. "Shut up, Jason!"

Maybe my 'explosive temper' _is_ in the DNA after all. "Thank you, sister."

Alice looked at me, her eyes loosing some of their harshness. "You're welcome, _Conner_."

"But how will I be able to meet with Kara without anyone noticing?" I asked, this happy _accepting_, moment being ruined by my own reasoning. I didn't wasnt anyone to know though because this was _my_ moment with my family.

Jason grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I have the answer to that."

"Oh, I gotta hear this." Alice replied smirking.

Obviously ignoring Alice's mocking tone, Jason continued. "I switch places with Conner. I pretend to be him while he goes and trains his powers with Kara."

"It's a good idea, but we don't act anything alike." I pointed out.

Jason suddenly schholed his features to match mine. "How's this?" his muttered voice matching my own.

I nodded in approval. "Alright, I'll do it, but don't talk to much."

Jason nodded and oulled me down the hall. "Now it's time to see if my clothes can fit _you_."

* * *

><p>I stared as Jason came out of the bathroom in <em>my <em>clothes, with me wearing his his own clothes.

At first glance, Jason looked _exactly_ like me. Though upon closer inspection, Jason was a few inches shorter, his hair was slightly longer, and the clothes were a little looser on his frame.

Jason smiled at me. "Good luck, bro. I hope Alice doesn't give you a hard time." he held out his hand. "It was really nice to meet you, Conner."

I stared at the hand and returned the handshake. "Save some of that luck for yourself, Jason." I gave him a small smirk.

Jason stared at me in shock. "Did you just make a joke?"


End file.
